Tickling Funny Bones
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Papyrus becomes obsessed with tickling, which makes his older brothers decide to tickle him. Done as a request for KittyChanImproved on DA. :)


**Tickling Funny Bones**

 _A request from KittyChanImproved on Deviantart. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing. :)_

Papyrus held a hand to his mouth, just barely managing to keep his giggling down so that he wouldn't alert his brothers or niece that he was up at the early hour. He had woken up an hour and a half before the usual time he woke up, which was unusual, but he had gone to bed rather early the night before, earlier than usual, so he figured it was because of that.

He now clicked on another video on the internet, watching as two parents tickled their little girl and she laughed so adorably that the tall skeleton couldn't help laughing, again muffling his laughter into his gloved hand. He wouldn't tell anyone this, but he was obsessed with tickling and tickle videos made his day, but he was careful and only watched the playful tickle videos where parents would playfully tickle their children or siblings would playfully tickle each other. He even liked the clean tickle stories on some other sites. He had been starting his days more and more like this because he knew that a good attitude at the start of the day helped a great deal. And sometimes, he'd even tickle Frisk in the morning to help her start the day right.

Speaking of which, he knew the young girl had had a bad day at school with one of the mean boys locking her in one of the lockers, but thankfully one of the teachers had seen it and heard Frisk screaming and got the girl out and the boy was punished by he had to sit in the principal's office for one hour in the morning and during recess to write sentences. Frisk had been allowed to come home at lunch time and was excused from school for the rest of the day. Papyrus had found out about it when he got home from work and found his niece in her room and Sans had brought the girl up a grilled cheese sandwich Grillby had made special for her. While it was good, Frisk's mood didn't really perk up and she had gone to bed early too. Sans had been really upset that a boy had hurt his baby bones, but was glad when Toriel had told him that a teacher and the principal had handled the matter.

Today was the last day of school before the kids went on Summer Vacation, so Papyrus decided to go see if Frisk was up, seeing it was now about the time she needed to get up for school. Putting his computer on standby, he got up from his chair and heard shuffling outside his door. Curious, he went over and opened it, seeing Frisk standing there still in her pajamas, looking upset and her face was a bit splotchy. "Frisk? What happened?" He asked in concern. "Did you not sleep well last night?"

She shook her head. "I slept okay, but I really don't want to go to school today," she admitted.

The tall skeleton sympathized, but also knew that it was important that the young girl attend the last day of school. "Today is the last day, Frisk," he said reassuringly. "And your teacher told Toriel that the boy is going to remain in the principal's office today finishing up the sentences she gave him."

The young girl sniffled. "What if I asked Dunkle Sans if I could stay here today instead?" She asked.

Papyrus had to chuckle as he scooped her up and brought her in his room, closing the door. "You know he'd call your mother and she'd come get you, or she'd come herself wondering where you were," he pointed out as she hugged him and he rubbed her back to soothe her. He then smiled. "I believe your teacher said today is actually half a day, so you would be home about one o'clock," he said cheerfully.

She sniffled a little and sighed and the skeleton had an idea. "Frisk, how about a deal?" He asked. "I get you to laugh, then you go to school today. If I don't, then you can stay home. I'll even convince Lady Toriel and Sans to let you do so."

The young girl perked up at that. "Then I won't laugh," she said, setting her face into a look of concentration that made Papyrus chuckle.

"You should know, Frisk, I'm determined to win this challenge," he said and began tickling her stomach.

A squeal left the ten-year-old girl before she began laughing, squirming around to get free, but Papyrus simply followed her, playfully tickling her and seeing her face becoming less splotchy and more of her normal color, something that made him happy before he lifted up Frisk's pajama shirt just enough to expose her belly button to him and he began blowing raspberries into her stomach, to which she squealed with laughter before managing to tug on the tall skeleton's scarf and he smiled, letting her up and she looked up at him. "How come you're up early, Papyrus?" She asked.

"Well, because I went to bed earlier than usual last night, I was able to wake up earlier," he said. "Now, why don't you go get dressed and I'll make muffins for breakfast?"

The child perked up at that. "Cherry muffins?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes," he said before suddenly feeling playful and caught her, sitting down on his bed and holding her in his lap as he saw her belly button was still exposed. "Or perhaps I should eat this little tummy."

Frisk giggled loudly now as Papyrus very playfully, but also very gently, munched on her stomach. "Oh, I had no idea little human tummies were so yummy!" He exclaimed, making the young girl giggle from the tickles and his silliness before he truly let her up this time and she tugged her pajama shirt down over her stomach before hugging him.

"Love you, Papyrus," she said with a smile.

"I love you too, Frisk," he said warmly, now getting up and opening the door, taking the child to her room and setting her down by the door. "See if you can beat me this morning. You get dressed as fast as you can before I put the muffins in the oven to bake."

Frisk quickly went into her room and shut the door while he went downstairs. He had already gotten the ingredients out to make the muffins the night before, but he slowly put the ingredients into a bowl and slowly mixed them one by one, deciding to let Frisk win this round as he knew it would cheer her up.

He had just finished preparing cherry, chocolate chip, blueberry, and raspberry muffins and put them in the muffin sheet and checked the oven to see it was at the right temperature. He then heard footsteps and saw not only Frisk, but Sans and Gaster too. "I won!" Frisk said happily.

Papyrus grinned. "Yes, you did," he said. "The muffins will be ready soon and I made hot chocolate for you, Frisk. Brothers, the coffee is ready for you two."

Sans grinned. "Thanks, bro," he said.

Gaster also smiled. "You've been up early, Papyrus?" He asked curiously.

"Yes," said the youngest skeleton. "I woke up earlier than usual because I fell asleep earlier than usual."

Sans and Gaster shared a look. Papyrus hadn't known, but both his brothers had heard him laughing earlier, because they had both woken up early too and had been discussing about talking to Toriel about maybe homeschooling Frisk because the child had been dealing with too many bullies lately. While they had noticed their brother had been obviously trying to keep quiet so he didn't wake anyone up, the other two skeletons had heard him and had also seen the glow of his computer, which made them more curious and Sans made a few hand signs in the Wingdings language that his older brother still used and Gaster nodded before seeing Frisk had gotten the coffee creamer out for him and Sans. "Thank you, Frisk," he said with a smile, rubbing the child's head.

"Hey, why don't we go see what's on the movie channels?" Sans suggested after he and Gaster got their coffee. "I bet there's a good movie on for the kiddo."

Papyrus smiled at that as he set the time for the muffins and placed them in the oven. "The muffins should be ready in less than an hour," he said.

About an hour and ten minutes later, they had eaten some of the muffins and expressed their gratitude as Papyrus had done an excellent job making them and Frisk grabbed her backpack afterwards, ready for Sans to take her to school and she hugged the youngest skeleton. "Thank you, Papyrus," she said happily.

"You're welcome, Frisk," he said with a smile. "I'll see you later today."

Gaster also wished the young girl a good day and Sans teleported to the school with Frisk in his arms and he set her outside her classroom. "I'll be back later, okay?" He said.

"Okay," she said. "Love you, Dunkle."

"I love you too, baby bones," he said and watched her go inside the classroom before teleporting back home. Papyrus had set to doing the chores around the house, starting downstairs and Gaster motioned Sans upstairs, indicating to their brother's bedroom. Smiling, Sans followed his older brother and they activated Papyrus' computer from its standby stage, calling up the search history.

Gaster chuckled. "So this is what was making him laugh," he said.

Sans grinned. "So Pap is obsessed with tickling, huh?" He said and turned to his older brother. "Bro, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The tallest skeleton stood up. "Yes," he said. "We need to tickle our little brother."

* * *

Papyrus finished cleaning downstairs and sat down on the couch for a moment to take a break, but when he sat down, two hands grabbed his arms, startling him. "Easy, Pap. It's just Gaster and me," said Sans.

The youngest skeleton sighed in relief. "Sorry, I didn't expect you two behind me," he said.

Gaster summoned his extra hands, some of which grabbed Papyrus' wrists and pinned them over her head, forcing him to lay back on the couch while two more pinned down his ankles while the skeleton's two older brothers hovered over him with big smiles. "Sans and I found something interesting on your computer's search history," said Gaster. "Something about tickling."

Papyrus looked caught and Sans chuckled. "So, we thought that because you're obsessed with tickling, we'd tickle you," he said.

The trapped skeleton couldn't escape as both his brothers started tickling his spine, which was Papyrus' number one tickle spot and he literally squealed. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! NOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Gaster cooed playfully as some of his summoned hands began tickling Papyrus' underarms, neck, and ribs, which made his youngest brother's laughter double. Sans grinned as he then removed his brother's boots and pulled out a feather, stroking the feather over his little brother's feet. Gaster grinned when he saw that and heard the trapped skeleton's laughter go up another octave and summoned more hands to tickle his brother's spine and knees. "Do you by chance have another feather, Sans?" He asked curiously.

Grinning, Sans handed him another feather and the two stroked the feathers all over the ticklish feet. Papyrus was now helpless do resist as all of his tickle spots were tickled mercilessly and his brothers used the soft feathers on his feet. After a bit, both his tickle tortures stopped and Gaster called off most of his summoned hands, leaving only the ones pinning the youngest skeleton down in place.

They watched closely as their brother got his breath back and they held up the feathers in their hands before again stroking them against Papyrus' feet. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Their captive laughed.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Sans said teasingly. "We just love tickling our little brother."

"Our very ticklish little brother," Gaster added with a playful note in his voice as they brushed the feathers over the youngest skeleton's other ticklish spots and he thrashed to get free, but his laughter, combined with his oldest brother's summoned hands, made that impossible as the latter kept him in place while the former made him briefly lose strength, especially when his tickle captors went back down to his feet and tickled them again for a good ten minutes and Papyrus squealed loudly again before his laughter went silent and his brothers finally let him up. Sans playfully nudged his brother's side, making him jump and give him a half-hearted glare that didn't last but a few seconds on his face.

"So, why are you obsessed with tickling, Papyrus?" Gaster asked curiously.

"It makes me happy and also makes me laugh," the youngest skeleton answered honestly. "Especially after a hard day at work."

They nodded. "I think Frisk appreciated it too this morning," Sans said. "She was in a better mood this morning than usual."

It was then that Papyrus looked at the clock and saw it was eleven o'clock. "I need to finish the chores," he said. "I was thinking we could take Frisk to the movies when she got home from school."

"That is a great idea," said Gaster.

"What do you have left to do, Pap?" Sans asked.

"Just vacuum and dust the upstairs floors, clean the bathrooms, and fold the last bit of laundry that's now in the dryer," he said.

"Let's split those chores up between us three," the shortest skeleton suggested.

It was almost one o'clock by the time they finished and Sans picked Frisk up from school. "Hey, kiddo. How about you, me, Papyrus, and Gaster start the summer vacation right by going to the movies?" He suggested.

"Yeah!" she said happily as they teleported back home and the young girl hugged the two taller skeletons happily and they returned the hugs before Gaster picked her up and they headed for the new movie theater that Mettaton had managed to open up in town, enjoying the beautiful day together.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
